There is ongoing interest in developing and deploying mobile networks which may facilitate transfer of information at broadband rates. These networks are colloquially referred to herein as broadband wireless access (BWA) networks and may include networks operating in conformance with one or more protocols specified by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) and its derivatives or the Institute for Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 standards (e.g., IEEE 802.16-2005 Amendment), although the embodiments discussed herein are not necessarily so limited. IEEE 802.16 compatible BWA networks are sometimes referred to as WiMAX networks, an acronym that stands for Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access, which is a certification mark for products that pass conformity and interoperability tests for the IEEE 802.16 standards.
It is predicted that many different device types may be enabled by mobile broadband wireless technologies. Such devices may include notebooks, ultra mobile PCs (UMPCs), handheld mobile devices, and other consumer electronics such as MP3 players, digital cameras, etc. A mobile broadband service provider may desire to activate and enable subscriptions for these device types.